The invention relates to a coronary perfusion pump that can bring therapeutic assistance in cases of insufficiency of coronary circulation.
This insufficiency is a situation frequently encountered, which is now treated medically or surgically. These treatments require a therapeutic supplement for several hours or several days, after which the patient can regain autonomy of the blood circulation.
The problem raised by the constriction of a coronary artery is not easy to solve. As a matter of fact, downstream of the constriction we note the appearance of an ischemic state due to a reaction of protection of the cells. To reestablish the circulation of the blood, the constriction can be eliminated by surgical intervention such as dilatation of the artery by an inflatable balloon, for example. But if the blood circulation is restored abruptly, it is found that cells which were insufficiently irrigated will die because they are suddenly over irrigated.
It is necessary to proceed with a gradual irrigation to insure the success of the intervention. It is therefore necessary to control the blood irrigation as a function of various parameters such as, in particular, the quantity, the temperature, the frequency, the quality of oxygenation of the blood and the presence of drugs.
One of the aims of the invention is to propse an assistance pump making it possible to bring into the coronary circulation oxygenated blood, which can contain drugs.
Another aim of the invention is to insure this assistance under optimal conditions of efficiency and without causing additional trauma.